


Orange Is The New Brown

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of  My Cool Christian Boyfriend written for brownbear @tmpisdandy her bday request. Contains slight smut NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Is The New Brown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brownbear(TMPisdandy)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brownbear%28TMPisdandy%29).



> As the summary stated this was written for brownbear, her bday prompt request, it was previously posted on tumblr unbetaed this is the betaed version. Special Thanks to empressT and @comedyjns for cop name suggestions, y'all rock. Hope everyone enjoys this, if you read it on tumblr and are rereading i appreciate it and hope you enjoy it again.  
> -MG

"Where's Mindy?" Danny asked, walking around the aftermath of the prison riot inadvertently started by Mindy and a candy bar. He'd temporarily gone unconscious and saw that everyone was accounted for except for Mindy.  
  
"I saw Dr. L getting dragged off by a prison guard after she maced Morgan. She was kicking and screaming. I hope she’s ok," Betsy said, popping out of the corner she was cowering in. She'd been tough earlier when one of the female inmates, Judith, had mistaken Beverly for some lady named Susan, but when the shit hit the fan, her survival instinct to run and hide had clicked in.  
  
"That sounds about right," Danny said, then went off in the direction Betsey pointed. Danny was about to give up his search when he heard Mindy's distinct voice.  
  
"This is so not cool. I demand to speak to the warden person. I've obviously been detained because I'm a woman of color. I've got a fancy Law and Order type Jewish lawyer that will sue the pants off of all of you!" Mindy yelled.

"Once you calm down miss, and if the guard you attacked doesn't press charges, we'll let you go," Danny heard a male voice say.

Danny rounded the corner and saw a disheveled Mindy sitting inside a jail cell. A chunk of her hair was missing from where the inmate had cut it from the left side of her face and there were cuts and scrapes around her lip on the right side of her face.

"Danny, Danny, make them let me out!" Mindy said when she spotted her co-worker.

"What'd she do?" Danny said, glancing at Mindy then back toward the man standing outside of her cell.

"She pinched a guard, Officer Sully Hagan," The guard whose tag read ‘Sal Sipkowitz’ said.

"Oh come on, you locked her up for that? Look at her hair, and her face. She clearly needs medical attention, you gotta let her out," Danny said, concern apparent in his voice.

"I can't, not till my supervisor gets here," Sal said.

"Well, at least, let me in to take care of her face. You can lock us both in while you go get your supervisor," Danny said.

"Ok, alright," Sal agreed.

The guard, Sal, opened the cell and allowed Danny to enter after he'd fetched his medical kit.

"It's not that bad," Danny said after placing small band aids on her facial cuts.

"I used to have hair here," Mindy said, motioning to the side of her hair that had been cut.

"I think we all learned a lesson today, even though I can bench press 200 pounds, when a big woman sits on my chest, lights out." Danny said, referring to the cause of his blackout during the riot.

"Danny," Mindy said.

"Yeah?"

"I am so embarrassed. I basically started a prison riot so I could prove to everyone how altruistic I am. And I got locked up, I'm basically Akon," Mindy said.

"I don't know who that is, and yeah you did it to impress that pastor Casey," Danny said with a knowing but not judgmental look. Mindy shakes her head in response, and teared up a little.

"Isn't that the stupidest thing you ever heard?” Mindy asked, choking up as she spoke.

"No it's not, it's ok. Christians only do charity work to impress God and he's a guy," Danny said. Mindy responded by saying something about God being a woman. Which Danny started to argue about, but decided to let it go.

"My point is you helped other people today," Danny said.  
  
"For one second it felt good, and now I regret it, and I basically got scalped," Mindy said, still mourning the loss of her hair.  
  
"Thank God you're not back in India where that injury would make you un-marriable. That, plus your age," Danny said with a smirk causing Mindy to laugh.

"Ow!" Mindy said, wincing in pain.

"Sorry," Danny said, he meant to make her laugh, but realized with her facial cuts and bruises it might not have been a good idea.

"Dammit, don't make me laugh and fix my face!" Mindy said as she winced at the pain.

"Shh, don't get riled up," Danny said, holding her face up with one hand while the other tended to the bandage on the side of her mouth.

"Ok, ok, I'm calm," Mindy said.

"Any guy would still be lucky to have you, altruistic or not. You're pretty great. He’s an idiot for not seeing that,"  Danny said.

Danny's hands then went from fixing the bandage to gently caressing her face. Their eyes met, and without realizing it, Danny moved in closer and his lips were on hers. His brain clicked in on what he was doing and just when he was about to pull away, he realized she was kissing him back. Mindy was kissing him back! She had her tongue in his mouth and her arms had also made their way around his neck. Danny couldn't help but move his hand to her butt, something he realized he had been yearning to touch, every time she walked past him.

Mindy gasped into his mouth as he firmly grasped her ass. Danny moved his other hand to grasp her breast, he couldn't remember if it was Vince or Owen, he was too busy reveling in the feel of it beneath his hand. He flashed back to when he was attempting to be Mindy's gynecologist and the feel of his growing member at the sound of her moans had caused him to leave the room. Now though, his unlamplike feelings had been revealed and so apparently had hers, so he wasted no time exploring her body through her clothes.

Mindy's hands ran through his hair as she deepened the kiss. As Danny melded his body closer to hers, she felt his growing member and smirked as she grabbed a hold of it through his jeans making Danny gasp in surprise. She then began to unbuckle Danny's jeans as he worked to unclasp her bra, yearning to feel her naked breasts. They had been sitting on the metal bed in the cell, but Mindy pulled Danny into a standing position so she could have easier access to the zipper on his jeans.

Once Danny's jeans were unbuckled and unzipped, Mindy grabbed him through his boxers, not tighty whities, and began to stroke his length. An action that made Danny let out a guttural moan, which enticed Mindy to grip tightly and work it with her hand before bending down taking his full length into her mouth.

"Oh, god, Min..." Danny said, his voice now containing a raspy tone.  Mindy continued her ministrations, and right when Danny felt himself getting close, he pulled her up, his eyes connecting with hers before he rejoined his lips with hers.

Danny moved them against the wall, putting his lips to her neck, while one hand slipped under her skirt, the other cupping her butt, grinding against her. He slipped a finger into her panties and could feel her heat radiating and dripping wet. He slipped one finger then another into her folds and she gasped before beginning to moan with each thrust of his fingers.

 Their eyes met and didn't leave each other for one second as Danny worked her with his fingers. Seeing the way Mindy's face changed with each thrust made him harder as he realized that he was responsible for each moan and look of pleasure on her face. He removed his finger and Mindy whimpered at the loss of contact. He looked deep into her eyes, saying everything and nothing. Mindy nodded answering his unspoken question. A half smile appeared on his face, as he pulled down her panties before speaking.

"Put your leg up." Danny said his voice raspy. Mindy complied, and Danny slowly eased his penis into her heat, their gazes still locked as he began to thrust into her, slowly at first before picking up his pace. It was so intimate. Mindy's facial pain had long been forgotten, as had their current location, it was just her and Danny in sexual bliss. Mindy climaxed first, her walls clenching around Danny before shuddering around him. Soon after, Danny came, emptying his warm and sticky cum into her.

Danny cleared his throat to say something, but stopped when they heard footsteps approaching the cell. Danny quickly pulled out, scrambled to pull his pants back up as Mindy worked to pull up her panties and fix her skirt and bra.

"Dr. Lahiri, you're free to go," Officer Sal said.

"Oh, really, thank you," Mindy said, nervously.

"Dr. C., Dr. L., why are you just standing there? Let’s go, whoa, weird energy in here," Morgan said, appearing.

Mindy and Danny glanced at each other then they walked out of the cell. Neither said a word to each other, not on the walk to the car, or during the ride back to Manhattan. Mindy could barely pay attention to Morgan’s lecture about how they should have all listened to them, her mind was still trying to process what happened. She could hardly forget it as her thighs were still covered in Danny's spunk.

She showered when she got home, flashing back to the way it felt kissing Danny, his touches, the way he made her moan. She was shaken out of her reverie by the sound of knocking on her bathroom door.

"Mindy hurry up, you take any longer in there the place will be closed by the time you get dressed," Rishi said. She'd almost forgotten her brother Rishi was in town, they were supposed to Groupon for dinner, a burrito special. She shut the shower off then quickly got dressed, before they headed out.

"You're awfully quiet, big sis, you still upset about that Pastor Casey jerk?" Rishi asked as they ate.

"No, I'm, well something happened at the prison," Mindy said, running her hand where more hair used to be.

"Well yeah, those inmates did all that," Rishi said, pointing to her face and hair.

"No, something else. I, uh, I kinda sleptwithDanny," Mindy said, looking away.

"Wait, hold up a minute? That doctor you work with, the one you're always talking about?" Rishi said.

"Yes, him, and I am not always talking about him," Mindy said, blushing a little.

"Yeah, you are. You're always complaining about him to me, 'Rishi you won’t believe what Danny said to me today'," Rishi said, imitating Mindy's voice.

"First of all, I do not sound like that, and second, ok maybe I do talk about him a little, ok, a lot," Mindy said.

"See. The way I see it, it was gonna happen sooner or later. That guy is clearly into you," Rishi said before taking a bite into his burrito.

"You think so?" Mindy said.

"Well duh. What'd he say after you...you know," Rishi said, not wanting to think too much about his sister having sex.

"Well, we didn't really get a chance to talk about it," Mindy said.

"Wait, so you mean, he just hit it and quit it?" Rishi said upset.

"No, well, the guards came, and we just didn't get a chance to talk about it," Mindy said.

"You like him don't you?" Rishi asked.

"Yeah, I just never thought he saw me like that, but then he kissed me and well..." Mindy said.

"Then, why are you here talking to me, shouldn't you be talking to him, figuring out why he kissed you, etc.?" Rishi said.

"Right, you're right, I should go." Mindy said standing up. She took a second to look at her half eaten burrito.

"Forget about the burrito and just go!" Rishi said.

"Right, I'm going, I'm going," Mindy said, walking out of the restaurant. Once outside she hailed a cab, and gave Danny's address.

Mindy stood outside of Danny's apartment door, taking a deep breath in then exhaling out, she knocked on his door. She heard footsteps before Danny opened it, surprise at seeing her clearly written on his face. Mindy had a whole speech prepared but could only say one word at the sight of him.

"Hey," Mindy said.

"Hey," Danny said back.

"We should probably talk," Mindy said.

"Yeah, of course, come in," Danny said, motioning for her to come inside. She walked in and he followed, closing the door behind him, a hopeful smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, busy week ahead of me, plus heading out of state but I hope to have my next fic up fairly soon as well as maybe work on some writing during my travel down time, so look out for fic cause my muse is back baby, lol. Special thanks to my lovely beta @mindian3(twitter) , you can follow me @mindiangrowl twitter/tumblr, till next fic.  
> -MG


End file.
